


四年了，怪谁呢

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	四年了，怪谁呢

怪谁呢

怪冬天开机的剧组

或者怪包邮区要命的冬天

没有戏的时候只能围着小太阳

吃橘子

聊天

抽烟

男三看傻呵呵的视频

然后再转发给男二

问题在于

一聊天就容易聊深

或者变成心知肚明的撩

为了合理地不说话

只能抽烟

后来觉着抽得太多了又约着戒

吃又贵又难吃的戒烟糖

谁抽烟谁罚一百块

男二和男三都没戒成

对火时头碰头深吸一口气

熟了之后没烟可以去对方裤兜里直接摸

喝完咖啡的纸杯里大半杯烟头

保温杯用来喝茶

或者西洋参石斛和胖大海枸杞

橘子皮被小太阳烤出香味

只有导演赚了好多钱

晚上带着女朋友去吃夜宵

没被包邮区的冬天吊打过的人太幸运了

特别冷

阴森森的冷

小太阳烤不出骨头缝里的潮气

空调热风吹得人分分钟变木乃伊

导演可以抱着不知是女几号的女票

但男演员能怎么办呢

某个撩/聊深了的白天之后

男二半夜辗转难眠

偷摸去敲男三的门

结果一推，开了

不知怎么滚到床上去

一边使劲一边觉得，不对，我怎么就弯了呢

都他妈怪男三

男三一边腿往男二腰上夹

一边小声说

师哥你别这样，真的，别这样

昏头昏脑打完一炮

男二穿衣服溜了

第二天男三毫无异常

一口一个某某老师

男二非常，气

先不说我跑了的事啊

你怎么能一点都不……是吧？

这么生分

昨天没睡还叫师哥

今天睡完了叫某某老师！

就很（。）

大家理解一下

思路是这样

我可以跑，你不能这么生分

然后这天导演还特别没眼力见

每次男二和男三在一边想单独说几句话

导演就过来说戏

你看这里应该blabla

那里是不是blabla

男三：“某某老师你说呢？”

“某某老师这么处理我觉得比原来剧本上的好”

“这里是我感情不到位，麻烦某某老师了咱们再来一条”

男二恨得咬牙

然后晚上再去推门

门锁了

更气了

打电话

男三说，啊某某老师我看你昨天走得那么急，

就以为……

对了您有件衣服扔我这儿了

您看您什么时间方便来拿一下

您要是不要了我就扔了

嗯昨天男二没穿内裤就跑了

男二本来想说不要了你扔了就行

后来一想，立刻改口

我现在去拿

顺理成章地又来了一炮

从此可以互相抱着熬过寒冷的晚上

拍大夜提前结束

偷偷去买夜宵

男二说我可以吃

我需要170斤

抢走最后两串羊肉

不知道是什么羊

凉了特别膻

孜然辣椒都压不住

但总归没有那玩意儿膻

第二天一早导演说你们肯定偷偷撸串去了

身上这么大味

男二男三双双心虚闭嘴

然后一人往嘴里含一颗戒烟糖

含两分钟

实在受不了

再吐掉

中午男二和导演大字型躺在水泥地上

晒太阳

开黄腔说我这是个太字

说着看男三一眼

男三只想翻白眼

先拿一百块钱塞进导演兜里

然后叼上烟

有点想躺到男二边上去

导演表示我又不是存钱罐

拿走拿走拿走

男二的发蜡是一大早抹上去的

晒得有点软趴趴的

香得发腻

男三的烟灰弹得不及时

纷纷扬扬落下来

他们对看了彼此一眼

也可能不止一眼

稀薄无力的包邮区特供太阳是最好的柔光滤镜

导演也许发现了

也可能没往那上想

但是半夜男三喝高了乱敲门

为什么会是男二拎他回房间去

管不了了

随他去吧

怪谁呢

后来那些故事

其实早就写好开头了


End file.
